


Taking the Moose to Isengard

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam's favorite place to visit with Gabriel is the Lord of the Rings movie sets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [freewill-gray.tumblr.com](http://freewill-gray.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sabriel headcanon: sometimes, when Sam is upset Gabriel knows exactly what to do: he just takes him to Bag-end. The original house left after shooting the movies in New-Zealand. Sam instantly relaxes as visits the familiar rooms filled with safe and warmth. (but he has to crouch a lot..)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 

Nope, that’s not enough screaming. 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 

OH GOD THIS HEADCANON. 

Gabriel whisking Sam across all of New Zealand to see all the different locations, where they filmed Hobbiton, where they filmed Rhohan scenes, and the mountains, everything. 

And of course, afterward, they curl up together in front of a fireplace in Bag End and marathon the movies together, just cuddled up as Sam watches the story unfold on a TV that Gabriel has appear. 

For some reason, Sam will relax here, almost when he will never relax anywhere else, and Gabriel makes sure to take advantage, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair as they watch the movie, making the taller man melt even further. 

Then, when Sam is almost completely curled up in his arms and snoring softly, with the movie playing in the background, Gabriel puts the soundtrack on back in Sam’s room and snaps them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121389459435/sabriel-headcanon-sometimes-when-sam-is-upset) ♡ ♡


End file.
